Kodo
Kodo are massive reptiles with thick leathery skin that ranges in color from sandy brown to black. Most kodo have a large horn that sprouts from their nose, and some are even covered in thick woolly hair. Kodo range across central Kalimdor, but are particularly prevalent in Mulgore, where the rolling grassy plains are particularly suited to their omnivorous nature. Wild kodo are normally herbivorous, however, and will not attack unless threatened. The giant, slow-moving kodo of the Barrens are one of the most intriguing species of Kalimdor. Though gentle and ponderous by nature, these mighty beasts become fierce enemies when threatened or attacked. Many kodo hold a special bond with the benevolent tauren race. It is said that some rare kodo are bound to the spirits of the sky and storm. Thus, the tauren have legends about those they call lightning lizards, salamanders (not the flamewaker creatures), thunder lizards, and Storm Wyrm. Whether or not these behemoths actually have supernatural powers remains to be seen. If one is discovered, it should be approached with extreme caution. It is said that these thunder lizards are much more hostile than their more common cousins and will attack without provocation. '' cinematic.]] *Kodo beasts are the primary type of kodo so are often just called kodo. Because kodo beasts are the primary type of kodo, all kodo may be called kodo beasts. *The kodo is the primary mount for tauren and are sold in Bloodhoof Village. *Most kodo travel in herds of three to five in WoW. When one kodo of the herd is attacked, the others will join it in combat. However, it is notable to mention that if one of the outlying members of the herd is attacked and lured away by a ranged weapon, others will not always join it. *Kodo apparently have poor eyesight. *Most kodo beasts travel in herds of five to fifty. Half of the herd have one young each that additionally adds to the total herd. For every ten adults in a group you will find a gargantuan kodo with the herd. *Most riding kodo travel in herds of four to sixteen. *A legend exists that when a kodo senses the end of its life, it will journey far to a great Kodo Graveyard as a final resting place. Named * Arra'chea, who can be found roaming the plains east of Thunder Bluff. * Brontus * Dadanga, a perpetually hungry kodo who rests at Marshal's Refuge with her handler, a female orc named Petra Grossen. For reasons known only to the expedition members, Dadanga has the authority to reward anybody who is kind enough to bring her a meal of fifteen bloodpetal sprouts by nudging a package in their direction. * Lakota'mani, a mighty kodo who roams the Barrens not far from Camp Taurajo. * Talut Types of kodo * Kodo * Kodo beast * Barrens Kodo * Lost Barrens Kodo * Wooly Kodo * Ancient Kodo * Dying Kodo * Aged Kodo * Riding kodo (a.k.a. Kodo mount) Kodo mounts Swifter and slightly smaller than their wild cousins, kodo mounts nevertheless demonstrate the same resilience and fearlessness found in their untamed brethren, traits that serve them well when bearing their equally resolute riders.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/kodos.html Epic kodo mount The kodo can be bought at Bloodhoof Village. The PvP kodo is the Black War Kodo. kodo, unlike their slower cousins, have two rhino-like horns on their snout instead of just one. They also bear "War Drums" that hang from the sides of their saddles, as they did when they served the orcs in battle increasing the attack of any nearby orc. Trivia * Many fans believe that the mighty Stegadons are the ancestors to the great Kodos. * Kodos share some resemblance, in terms of physical appearance as well as mythological similarities, to the extinct Rhinoceros-like genus . Upon finding the remains of Megacerops fossilized in volcanic rock and exposed by heavy rain, Amerindians believed Megacerops to run on clouds creating thunderstorms which is similar to legends of the Tauren, who themselves culturally resemble various Amerindian groups. * The name "kodo" may be derived from Japanese drumming band, . In the initial appearance of the kodos in the Warcraft universe, orcs utilized them to carry war drums into battle. These drums resembled taiko drums. de:Kodos es:Kodo fr:Kodo pl:Kodo Category:Kodos Category:Transportation